The Black Cetra
by DancingUnderRainOfBlood
Summary: Seven years after the war, Harry discovers the Veil's true nature. Tired of how things are going in the wizarding world and searching for redemption, he steps through. Now in a different dimension, Harry has to start over from the very beginning. With a new reason for living, he'll find himself involved once again in events that will shape the course of the world. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**_Title: _**The Black Cetra

_(A/N: It is probable the title will be subjected to changes)_

**_Chapter Title: _**Prologue - Stepping Through

**_Author: _**DancingUnderRainOfBlood

**_Words Count: _**3.240

**_Summary: _**After studying the Veil for years, Harry finally discovers its true nature. Tired of how things are going in the wizarding world and searching for redemption, he steps through.  
It has been 7 years from the war. 7 years since he has lost his only reason for living.  
Now in a different dimension, Harry has to start over from the beginning, this time under the guidance of his Mother.  
With a new purpose, he'll find himself involved once again in events that will shape the course of the world.  
Faced with different magics, obstacles and battles, Harry will have to fight to not lose his new life, new friends and family, as well as the one he thought lost; for things are never simple for Harry Potter. **SLASH**–––you've been warned.

**_Warnings: SLASH SLASH SLASH _**and, if you still have not understood, **_MxM; _**boy love**_; boyxboy story_**.

Apart from this, mentions of gore, war, violence, past abuse and characters death (HP World), AU, and...Well, if I find something else I'll warn you at the beginning of the chapter. If someone finds I should add any warning, please tell me and I'll add it.

**_Pairings: _**mainly I was thinking of a Harry/Sephiroth pairing, but there is a great possibility this will become a threesome - as I've not yet decided you are free to tell me what you think about it.

For the other pairings I'm still undecided. I'm open to suggestions for both slash and het couples.

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own either Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VII, if I did, there would have been lots of SLASH everywhere - I own only the plot. No profit is being gained from this story by anyone.

**_A/N:_** This is the first story I've published and among the first ones I wrote in English; it is also among those - very few - I plan on finishing, even if it will take me a _long_ time. In truth I already have the first few chapters down but I still have them all on paper, so please bear with me.  
Apart from this, I hope you enjoy yourself and tell me any idea or _constructive _critic you may have. It would help me improve greatly.  
Well, on to the story then.

.o00o.

CH1: PrOloGuE— Stepping Through

Harry put down his last paperwork for the day, sighing soflty as he pinched his nose between his fingers.  
It had been seven years since the end of the war.  
Seven years since he had pierced Voldemort with his twin blades.  
Seven years since he had last held...

Standing up, Harry shock his head, not wanting to finish that thought.

Barely months after his defeat of snake-face, he had been made Auror on the public insistence.  
They hadn't even let him finish his Hogwarts years, nor had they waited for him to go through the normal Auror training (not that he'd needed it, but that was beside the point).  
They had thrown him on the field so early after the Final Battle, not even giving him any time to mourn properly. Not that he had any right to complain; They had needed him to catch every one of Voldemort's followers still free to roam and he felt it was his duty to make the streets safer after all that he had done—all that he'd caused.  
A little more than a year later the wizarding world had been free of Death eaters and he had been made Head Auror.  
He had married Ginny that year, not really having a say in the matter. He had just woken up one morning and seen the announcement in the Daily Prophet. Once he had come down from his shock, it had already been all set and he couldn't say without ruining Ginny. Thus, he had gone along with it, not saying anything. Not that he cared one way or another—he didn't seem to care about anything since..._that day_.  
They had been married for five years now, and their marriage was not a happy one.  
Ginny was always angry at him for some reason or another, lamenting his lack of enthusiasm, his lack of ambition and his tight hand with money.

As he gathered his things, Harry shook his head.

He really couldn't understand why. After all, what enthusiasm did she expect him to have after being tricked into marrying her? And she had known from the start he did not care for fame—hated it even; hated the fame that came from his sins, from the innocent blood spilled by his own hands—and about the money instead…well, he didn't really see the need to desire for more. He simply thought there were better things to spend his money on than satisfying his wife's every whim—like offering founds and helping their society where he could. Not that she didn't have everything she could ever need of course; it simply was never enough for her.  
He never would have guessed Ginny to be like this. The shy, awkward, innocent fangirl he had met so many years ago had become a greedy, luscious, power-hungry woman.  
But he didn't complain for his fate. It was his punishment, his only possible redemption.  
Many people had been lost in the war, and so many had died by his hands.  
Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Moody, Kingsley, McGonnal, Tonks, Hagrid, Fred, Dean, Seamus, Draco...  
And those were only the ones close to him; There were so many, many more...  
The only ones he had left were George, Neville, Luna and, ironically enough, Severus Snape.  
They had silently agreed to a truce – for Draco's sake – the year before his kidnapping; and after the war they had come to a mutual understanding.  
He could still remember perfectly the look of raw pain and understanding in those onyx eyes as he cried in the man's arms.  
They had become rather close those past seven years—Harry going to him every time Ginny became too much, and Snape searching him out when he needed the companionship of a kindred soul. He was the only one he had left in Britain.  
George had moved out a few weeks after the war, opting to join Charlie at the dragon reserve in Romania. He had never been the same after Fred's death. Neville and Luna had left as well; they married a few years after the war and had moved immediately after, choosing to travel the world. The last time he had heard from them they were in Italy after the last sighting of the _Crumple_-_Horned__ Snorkack_. He only saw the three once every few months now.  
He missed all three of them but really, he couldn't blame them for leaving. It was painful for him as well to remain here, with so many reminders of what he had done and lost—where he was hailed a hero for being a murderer, and paraded around as a puppet.

Closing his office behind him, Harry made his way through the Ministry.

He hated his job.  
He had tried everything he could to better their situation, to help their society regain the glory of the past and to correct the errors that brought about the war in the first place. He did everything he could think of to redeem his actions and help overcoming the consequences. He opened orphanages for those left orphans by the war – no matter from which side – and hospitals to help heal the wounded, both in mind and body. He gave founds and even opened safe houses for all those innocent wizards and beings prey of prejudices.  
He tried everything he could to curb the prejudices and the corruption, to make them see reason. He tried using his seats on the Wizengmot to try and pass laws for those who couldn't fight for themselves and make them see, if they kept going like this it wouldn't be too long till another dark lord would rise to power—or they killed themselves with fear, whichever came first. But they didn't listen. They were so blinded by their fears and prejudices it was revolting. He'd even tried to use his hated fame, thinking that maybe it would finally bring about something good, but even that had been useless. The people at the Minister seemed more interested in making him their public face, their poster-boy, and use him to do their dirty work. They didn't seem minimally interested in what he had to say, merely looking at him condescendingly before sending him home with a pat on the head if he tried to propose something.  
He felt like a doll sometimes, put in display at every ball, every event, being showed around and then being put aside when things got down to business and they didn't need him anymore. He felt so powerless, so helpless and he hated it; but if the treatment from the Ministry was frustrating and irritating, the one he got from the public was completely unbearable.  
They all treated him like a hero. Looking up to him, praising him, admiring him, pointing at him, whispering about him, looking at him with awe. He loathed it.  
He wanted to shout he was no doll, and most certainly was no hero. He was no role-model, no leader of the light. He wasn't even sure he was so light anymore.  
He wanted to shout at them he didn't merit their praises, their thanks, and that they shouldn't look up to him, respect him, admire him.

He was no hero.  
He was a _monster_ with bloodied hands and a soul so shattered and full of sins it was entirely black. He deserved to be thrown in prison, not to be hailed as their hero.  
But he didn't say anything – he couldn't – and remained silent.  
He knew it would do no good anyway. He had tried before, but nobody even listened to him.  
Severus said he was being foolish, that he didn't have to repent himself; it hadn't been his fault and if those dunderheads didn't want his help then it was only their loss. But Harry knew the man understood him. Understood the need to redeem himself. Why, the man had done the same, spying for the light to repent for his past sins. On this, they both related perfectly and he was grateful he could share it with him.

But he couldn't just sit there and do nothing anymore.  
If he kept going like this, he would have no possibility for redemption.  
At least when he had been an Auror, he had felt like he was doing something useful, something helpful. But now the wizarding world had settled down once again and there was no more need for him. Not really.  
He had been promoted to Head Auror to be their poster boy, their public face, the one they used when they needed to do or get something. He spent most of his days locked inside the Ministry, doing paperwork and being paraded around.

He couldn't stand it.  
He'd had enough.  
For years he had gone on like this, hoping soon things would change, unable to do anything else; but now he'd finally found a way out.  
Or so he hoped.

Reaching the magical elevator, he stepped through, beginning his descent.

Four years ago he'd requested a move to the Department of Mysteries—Ginny had been furious with him for months after that. They had refused him of course – At least officially; they couldn't lose their public face after all.  
Unofficially, though, he now got to work in the Death Chamber, where the Veil was locked away.  
The same Veil that took away his godfather—his last chance for a happy childhood.  
He hated the dam thing but somehow, he couldn't help being fascinated by it.  
He could hear the voices whisper to him, singing to him, and sometimes he could also smell the perfume of flowers.  
He spent years studying it – trying to decipher its secrets – and finally, two years into his research, he made some progress.  
Studying the Veil attentively (or obsessively if one were to ask Ginny), it hadn't taken him long to discover the strange incisions running all along its frame, but nobody could tell him what they were or what they meant.  
For over two years, he had searched and researched everything he could, finding nothing. But finally, after all his hard work, he discovered what they were: Runes.  
Runes so ancient they had been forgotten for millennia and only few, fortunate species had the key to unlock their secrets.

He'd discovered it by accident, really, he mused as he got out of the elevator.

He had been visiting an old friend when it happened. He was someone very few people knew about, and even fewer could connect them together.  
Every time he went to see him, he would always spend a long time in his enormous library. It was one of the most furnished in the entire world, containing tomes most of the world had forgotten about and other ancient ones he had collected through his travels. He'd had many years to collect them after all; for Marcus was a vampire, one of the last Ancient Ones still around.  
It was in one of those occasions, while he was looking through the almost endless and priceless library, that he found it: a book. One like the many others around it in appearance, but that inside itself held something very special. At least for him; for it was written in the same symbols craved on the Veil.  
Marcus had told him it was some ancient language he had been privileged to learn many, _many_, centuries ago, and offered to tech it to Harry if so he wanted. He had agreed immediately.  
He had spent another two years of his life on it, and finally, some days ago, he managed to decipher the scripts on the Veil.  
The Veil itself was very old, at least as old as the language, and its frame was all ruined—the symbols on it almost too eroded to see. He'd had to restore it and compare every incision to every existent symbol; trying various combinations of words, and then investigating each plausible sentence.  
It had been a long and strenuous work, but he didn't complain. It took his mind away from unwanted thoughts and at least made him feel like he was doing something worthwhile – however minimal.  
It was a strange language the one he had learned; made almost completely out of melodious and whispery sounds, like a song murmured by the wind.  
It sounded..._wrong_, on his lips—on _human_ lips.  
But that was not the point, for what he'd discovered had given him hope once again.

Harry smiled slightly as he walked through the long corridor he had passed so many other times—the corridor he had made in his dreams 9 years ago, the night his godfather was taken from him.

The Veil wasn't an arch of death as was believed till now; or at least, not completely.  
No, it was a Gate, a passageway to another world.  
He had been so ecstatic when he'd discovered it—so hopeful.  
For what he could understand from the incisions, once one trespassed the Veil, they would be judged by the other world's Goddess.  
If you lived or not depended really all on the Goddess's judgment.  
If she found you worthy and not harmful to Her planet, she will let you through.  
If she found you dangerous, evil or unfit, though, you will be met by instant death.  
It was risky and the price could be great, but one Harry would gladly take for the reward should he succeed would greatly surpass the consequences should he fail.  
He would have killed himself a long time ago had he not promised.  
He'd damned that promise every day of his life since he made it, but he knew he couldn't die, for if he did, all the people who died to permit him to live would have died in vain then.  
His parents, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Draco…  
And everyone else as well.  
He knew that. He really did, and for all those years he had lived on, doing the only thing he could do: try to repent as the guilt he felt killed him from the inside.  
He did not deserve to be allowed Death's embrace.  
For seven long years he had tormented himself, rejoicing in his own sufferings but frustrated he could not do anything to help his world.

He stepped into the circular room, waiting patiently as the doors began to spin around him.

He had believed he would go on like this till he died from guilt, but now he had found another option: he could go through the Veil and start a new life in a completely different world, where he won't be the hero or the puppet, where nobody will know him, and where he could finally start his redemption.  
Or, he could finally reunite with his loved ones without the guilt of having broken his promise by killing himself – spending eternity making it up to them.

To be truthful, Harry didn't hold many hopes of being let through. His soul was too dark for any goddess to find him worthy. But till there was even a tiny slice of chance he could make it, he had to try.

Finally, with those thoughts in mind, he stepped through a much familiar door into the room he had last seen his godfather in.

If all went well, he would meet him again. Unlike for himself he had no doubt the mutt would have been found worthy.

.o00o.

The Death Camber felt exactly the same as it had been all those years ago: void, still, dead.  
The only semblance of life, ironically, came from what was known as the Veil of Death itself.  
The only noticeable change in the room since the first time he came here, was the desk he had added in a corner once he had begun his studies.

Stepping in, he just stood there, immobile, watching the flowing cloth being moved by invisible wind and listening to the hummed whispers coming from behind it.

They were in the same language as the runes, and now he knew the meaning behind them, they were even more appealing.  
He remembered thinking, all those years ago, how it couldn't be possible for someone dying just like that; falling into a…_veil_.  
But now he knew it was so much more than that…

He stepped forward.

He'd had almost a week to prepare himself (and make up his mind).  
He had said good-bye to the important people, visited all the important graves, all the important places, left all the needed notes—He was ready.  
He had gone along with his day like normal to not arouse suspicious; finishing his work and only coming down to the Chamber at his usual time. All he needed had been put into his usual duffel bag.  
There wasn't much he wanted to bring with himself after all—his twin blades, infused with his own core, a few photos, some clothes, his mother's necklace, what remained of his godfather's two-way mirror, his Beloved's ring and nothing else.  
He brought no money – he didn't even know what the currency in the other world was and he could make do on the way. He didn't even know how the other world would be, nor if he would even be allowed to see it, but he always had his loved magic with him.  
Everything else with no affectional value he could do without.

He kept walking. The Veil was so close now…

He wondered how Sev will take it. He knew he was the last link the man had with this place. Maybe without him to tie him here now he could let go and finally find happiness somewhere else, away from the reminders of the war and all he had done and lost.  
Like George, Neville and Luna did; like he was going to do now himself.

Another step. The Veil was an inch from his nose now, he could feel the air its gentle movement created breathing on his face.

He knew Ginny would be mad he hadn't left everything to her in his will; but honestly, she already had the mansion, the cottage, the villa, the remains of his trust found and the main Potter family vault.  
It could last her twenty lifetimes without working if she was a little careful.  
He snorted. Ginny..careful…he had never heard a better oxymoron.  
The rest of his gold he left to Severus, George, Neville and Luna, Arthur and Molly (even though now he did not get along too well with the woman and Arthur had decided to stand by her, merely giving him silent support from afar, she was still the only mother figure he ever really remembered), Charlie (who now had gotten together with a nice young man and stopped all contacts with his parents after his mother had refused to accept him as he was) and Bill (who had transferred in France with Fleur after the war). Everything that remained he left to charities.  
He could only be grateful to not have a child, for otherwise he would never have been able to do something like this and leave him without a father. Having a family of his own had always been one of his deepest desires and even if the baby wouldn't have shared his Beloved's blood, he would have still cared for his child deeply.

But he had no child. There was nothing here to stop him anymore.

With a last well wish to everybody he cared for, he stepped into the veil.

.o00o.o00o.o00o.

...

**A/N:** Done!

I've finally managed to post the first chapter of this story! It's been a while since I first wrote it, but I still had to transcribe it in my pc and check it. It probably still has a lot of grammar errors but please be comprehensive, English is not my first language (I'm Italian in case you were wondering) and I've no beta (about this - if any of you want to offer please feel free to contact me).

Anyway, please tell me if you found the story difficult to read, too dispersive or anything else really.

Any comments that may help me improve are well received.

And of course, please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello guys! xD I've finally updated, you happy? Hehehe...  
Well, if you intend to read this story I guess I should warn you the updates will be slow... (This chapter is a special case) but I promise I will update at least one chapter every month!  
Now, I really want to thank all those who read my story, those who put it as their favorite and those who decided to follow it XD

A special thank, however, goes to those who reviewed!  
Sousie; roobug21301; Noctisis Rrhagia; Quetzalcoatls; Kat; sabine; Yoruko Rhapsodos; Yizuki; unnamed guest; wolfawaken and EvejHoang ! xD

Thank you very much; your reviews motivated/reassured me a lot.  
For those who haven't guessed who Harry's Beloved was yet, do not worry, you'll understand soon enough.  
For those who have, good job! You took my hints the right way ;D I bet you have not yet guessed how he died though, at least not completely ^_^ Nobody seemed to have realized I've hinted at something else as well

Moreover, for those who asked for Cloud to be included in the main pairing...well, remember he is not yet the Cloud from FFVII or Advent Children, but from Crisis Core...I really do not really see him as being Harry's type. I do plan on him having a crush on Harry though, it will be sooo cute! ^^

Hem hem, cuteness aside, here is my new chapter. No warning applies for this one, really.  
Well, I guess I've said everything, so...well, enjoy! ^^

**Summary:** After studying the Veil for years, Harry finally discovers its true nature. Tired of how things are going in the Wizarding world and searching for redemption, he steps through.  
It's been 7 years from the war. 7 years since he has lost his only reason for living.  
Now in a different dimension, Harry has to start over from the beginning, this time under the guidance of his Mother.  
With a new purpose, he'll find himself involved once again in events that will shape the course of the world.  
Faced with different magiks, obstacles and battles, Harry will have to fight to not lose his new life, new friends and family, as well as the one he thought lost; for things are never simple for Harry Potter. SLASH_you've been warned.

**Pairings:** Harry/Sephiroth; past Harry/Ginny; past Harry/?; past Harry/?

**Story Warnings:** slash, het, mention of war, violence, gore, abuse and character death (HP world)

**Chapter Warnings:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Chapter Words:** 2.908

.o00o.o00o.o00o.

CH2: Mother

The Veil left a peculiar sensation on his skin.  
It was cold and..._Whispery, _like everything else about it.  
He felt strange as there, only darkness, and he shivered as a soul deep cold assaulted him.  
For a moment; an endless, agonizing moment, he feared he had translated the runes on the Veil's frame wrongly, and that it _really _was a harbinger of Death after all.

At that thought, however, streams of glowing green started flowing through the darkness, swirling around him in their path to the infinite. It was a breathtaking sight, and as the green touched him, Harry felt a surge of warmth and love pass through him, melting away the ice on his soul. It was a love so intense it made his deprived heart cry out in longing, and Harry was sure it could only come from the flowing stream.

He closed his eyes, humming in contentment as he tried to immerse himself more deeply in the glowing green.  
For the first time in years, he felt so at peace, so loved…  
Suddenly, a voice broke through his haze, bringing him back to reality.

§…Who are you…child?...§ It was not only one voice though, no, it was as if thousands of voices joined to create a sole, melodic Voice, which gave off the same feeling of warmth as the green stream.

Harry snapped his eyes open, trying to locate who spoke, but it was impossible, for the voices seemed to vibrate through the green, coming from everywhere and nowhere at once.

§…Why are you so sad?...§ the Voice asked again. It was speaking in the same language as the runes craved into the Veil's frame.

Still trying to localize the owner of the Voice, Harry shook his head softly.

§..I am not sad..§  
He replied in the same language but somehow, after having heard how the Voice spoke it, he felt his pronounce to be even more inadequate than he had thought before.

The Voice smiled gently at him. He had no idea how a voice could _smile_, nor how he knew that's what it was doing, but he could _sense_ it. Somehow. Deep in his soul.

§…But you were before…it is why my essence reached out to you…offering you comfort…§

Harry blinked.

§..Your essence?..§ He repeated intelligently, suddenly looking at the flowing stream in a new light.

§…Indeed child…that is my essence…the core of my very being…some call it…the _Lifestream_…§ the Voice replied gently. It was so strange hearing it echo throughout the small infinite. He could feel It pass through him, vibrating throughout his body.

§..Are you the Goddess of this planet?..§ He asked then, suddenly anxious.

§…I _am_ The Planet...child…many call me Gaia…others know me...as Minerva…§

§..You are the Planet?..§ He asked bewildered. An entire planet…sentient.

The Voice chuckled gently. §…Yes…§

§..Can you communicate like this with those who live on your land?..§

Suddenly, he felt a deep sadness pervade him.

§ …I can...however…not many remember how to listen…you are one of the few…who still speaks…§

Harry realized then the whispery language must be lost in the other world as well...The Planet's language.

§..How sad..§ He whispered. He could feel the Planet's sadness, so deep and ancient, vibrate through his soul. Then, a thought occurred to him.

§..If this is your essence, why am I surrounded by it, and where are we?..§, he asked curiously.

§…We are…in the center of my stream…the core…of the Planet…and I'm evaluating you...even as we speak your memories…are entering the stream…§

As the Voice spoke those words, Harry suddenly became aware of the silvery flashes flowing through the green streams. They came from him, seemingly made from part of his soul, and then gently coaxed into the stream. They were so fast it was no wonder he had not noticed them at first, but it didn't take him long to understand what they were: flashes from his life, his past, his sins…

Harry hung his head, feeling incredibly ashamed and selfish all of sudden. How could he ask for something more, something apart from misery? It was his punishment and he shouldn't be wishing to dirty this new world with his sins, his bloodied hands, his dark soul. Even if it was for redemption...he didn't deserve to redeem himself.

Suddenly, he felt something warm lightly cares his cheek, making him look up again.

It was a tendril of green, breaking off from the main stream to twirl gently against his skin, right through his very soul.

§…Do not cry child…§ the Voice whispered.

Harry blinked at those words, not having realized he had been crying. He had not cried in so long, not after..._that._ The tears began to come harder at this realization and he closed his eyes, leaning into the warm touch.

§…I see your past…child…and you have nothing to fear…§ the Voice whispered making his head shot up once more in disbelief.

§..Wha-§

§…You are…very similar…to My Children but…at the same time…so different…§ the Voice interrupted him, engulfing him in a warm embrace that took his breath away.  
The green stream suddenly appeared brighter, and much more welcoming that he had thought possible.

It was…beautiful.  
He melted into the embracing green.  
The Voice started up again then, whispering right by his ear.

§…I have seen your life…your heart…your soul…and have judged…I will take your life…if you survive…you will become my Childe…this is your gift…your punishment...your redemption…and your chance at a new life…for to become my Childe…you'll have to be reborn…§

Before Harry could react in any way, the green stream which was soothingly caressing him seconds before, suddenly pierced his body invading him every way it could, trying to get inside. His mouth, his eyes, his ears, his entire body was brutally flooded in seconds—Harry screamed.

The once pleasant warm streams now burned everywhere they touched.  
He could feel it clearly, flowing through his veins and his very soul, even as his magic reached out in defense. It _hurt_  
His mind was brought back to the experiments made on him, and his screams became louder.

Harry screamed and screamed, feeling his magic battle against the invading green, using as a battlefield his entire body and soul.  
He could feel the two energies flowing alongside each other, green and blue battling without regard as each tried to fill him up more, to push the other aside, and burned everything in their path.

Through his screams, he vaguely heard the Planet speak again.

§…I'll let you retain…your memories…and some of your enhancements…§ It whispered in his ear §…But I ignore how your magic will react…if you will retain it…or even survive…depends all on you...§

Harry kept screaming, his mind locked in past memories. He barely registered what was being said as he trashed around desperately, trying to get the energies out of his body. One, both, it did not matter at the moment. He could only feel pain.

§…If the two energies…do not reach an accord…you will risk…to die…or to lose your magic…§ the Voice whispered again, somehow getting over his screams.

The green that was not trying to get inside of him embraced him from the outside now, trying to bring him comfort, and Harry desperately clung onto that feeling, trying to make out something in his madness of pain and delusions.

And then, slowly, he felt a bit of his mind finally return to him.

Now able to think somewhat logically in the midst of pain, Harry started panicking. He did not want to lose his magic. It was _his _essence, a part of him, something that had remained with him no matter what. A constant companion and a source of comfort.  
Recalling what the Planet had said, he tried to make his magic accept the _Lifestream._ It was not an enemy, something to be fought, but something to be embracing.

'_Ally'_ he thought frenetically to his magic.

He kept repeating that world over and over in his mind, trying to make his magic understand.  
For a few, interminable moments, Harry thought it was not going to work as the two energies kept fighting each other, battling with renewed fervor.  
Then, even as he desperately thought it was not working, Harry felt his magic slow down, letting the green stream finally reach his Core. When it tried to get inside, an explosion of pain surged through his soul even more intense than before, making his back arch almost impossibly and his eyes roll back inside of his head.

It was at that point his magic finally reached out again from inside its Core, enveloping the foreign energy. Blue merged with green in an explosion of color and a wave of power washed over him.  
Then, as suddenly as it had begun, everything became quiet once again in his ears.

Harry panted, gasping from the residual pain, his voice almost gone from all the screaming he had done.  
As he regained his senses once more, he slowly became aware of the green streams caressing his soul soothingly. Without even thinking, he pressed into the once again comforting warmth, hoping to soothe his aching body.

Suddenly the _Lifestream _enveloped him once again, making him flinch in memory of the pain, but this time it did not hurt. On the contrary, he could feel something inside of him respond to it, calling out to it with longing, and he suddenly felt lighter, warmer, better than he ever remembered being.

Harry opened his eyes.  
Reflexively, he tried to blink, but then realized he didn't have eyes anymore. His body was no more; he was completely a part of the _Lifestream_, and the feeling was amazing.  
He could now hear something he had not before: the stream was _humming;_ whispering a melody so soothing he could lose himself in it for days without realizing it—It was the same hymn he's heard sometimes coming from the Veil, he realized absently. Moreover, he became aware of the stream itself. It was breathtaking, brimming with power and life, and he could now feel the thousands of souls that made it up, touching his own gently as they passed. It was them that gave life to Her Voice, he realized suddenly.

Just then, the Voice spoke again but this time he could feel it coming directly from within himself.

§…Welcome…My Childe…§ the Planet said, and he felt even lighter, happier, if that was possible.

§…Mother…§ he called back, the term coming naturally to his lips. As he spoke, however, he was startled to realize his voice was now just as disembodied as Hers, coming from everywhere and nowhere at once, vibrating through the _Lifestream_.

For the first time, the whispery language felt right on his lips.

His answer was met with another surge of warmth and he felt almost giddy, knowing he had made his Mother happy.  
Mother…he had a Mother now. What a strange thought.

§…My Childe…you are now…half-cetra…and half-human…your magic has merged with my _Lifestream_…This mix will affect…both energies…Each will react differently now…and yet remain the same as well…You will still have your powers…but they will change…I'll leave you where you'll be able to learn…about them…about me and this world…you will have a few years to yourself…before you will have to answer to my call…and attend to your duties…§ Mother said.

§…Duties?...§

§…Yes…every one of my Children has the duty…to preserve life and pace…they are one with me…and can feel when something is wrong…§

§…Is there something wrong…right now…Mother?...§ Harry asked, finally registering the sense of uneasiness, of wrongness at the back of his mind.

He felt his Mother becoming sad.

§…So smart my Childe…you can already feel me…completely…§ She praised, making Harry's cheeks (in whichever part of the _Lifestream_ they were, anyway) flush with accomplishment, but then he became sad once more at his Mother's next words.

§…Unfortunately yes…for some centuries…a Calamity has plagued my lands…but I am too slow to heal…and the humans are making vain all my efforts…you must help me…My Childe…§

§...But how can I help you?...What could I do?...§ he asked feeling useless.

§...Do not worry My Childe...when the time is right...you will know what to do...you are one of my Children now...but you are special...you will be able...to fight for me...§

Normally, knowing he'd failed yet again to be normal would have depressed him, but right now only a sense of pride filled him. His Mother considered him _special_.

§…Are there…other Children on your lands…Mother?...§

§…Only two sadly…one doesn't have…much time left…and the other…is ignorant to our ways…as she refuses to truly listen…§

§…They will join you soon Mother…one way or another...§ he reassured Her, making Her smile again.

§…Yes My Childe…I have to leave you now…but do not worry…every night…I'll come…and I'll teach you…§

At those words he could feel his body start to materialize again, his soul detaching itself from the _Lifestream_.  
Before it could go much further, however, a sudden thought occurred to him.

§..Wait!..§ He exclaimed urgently.  
The sensation stopped immediately.

§…What is it…My Childe?...§ his Mother asked.

§…My godfather…a man should have come here…9 years ago…do you remember him?...§ he asked anxiously.

The main reason he had walked through the Veil had been to find Sirius after all. He'd really wanted to see the man; he missed him so much…

He could feel his Mother caress him, and he leaned into Her touch again.

§…I have no memory and no time my Childe…§ She replied lovingly as he listened avidly, longing to know more about his Mother.

§…I am the spark behind every living thing…the spark of _LIFE _itself…I have no time…because I am a continuous flow…concepts such as "now" or "tomorrow" do not exist in my stream…and I have no memory either because everything is happening in the same single moment…even as we speak…I am talking to your godfather….you are dying and being reborn… someone came through your Veil again… you're calling me fort again...and many others are talking to me…in another part of my stream…in the same one…Till my stream flows I will know no such things as time or memory…only life…and the _Lifestream_…"

For a moment Harry could only look at his Mother in awe, soul brimming with pride at how magnificent She was; then, he finally regained his voice.

§…But how will he recognize me…if I am reborn?...§

Mother smiled §…Simple My Childe…I will send him to you…when the time is right…remember, there is no time here My Childe…now go…[μ] **εγλ** July 31 1984 will be the day of your rebirth…§

His Mother gave him one last caress before glowing green submerged him.  
His body started to recompose around his soul again, all his senses sharpening once more.  
Then, he began to fall—or rise, he couldn't really tell. All he could see was green and light, that seemed to go on infinitely. Then, he lost consciousness.

.o00o.

Harry woke again to the soothing hymn of his Mother.  
Enveloped in comforting warmth, he sluggishly opened his eyes to a starred sky; the glowing green the _Lifestream _was nowhere to be seen.  
Lying on someone's doorstep in a cull of soft, emerald blankets, Harry could not help but think this situation incredibly similar to another, unpleasant one; but he knew his Mother would never leave him with people like the Dursley.

Suddenly, the door beside him opened, snapping him out of his thoughts. A short, old man dressed in a long blue robe stepped through, answering his Mother's call.  
The man looked down at him.

"Ho ho hoo! What do we have here?" the man exclaimed, assessing him with twinkling eyes over round spectacles he caressed his long bread with one hand.  
For a moment an image of Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes passed through his mind, but he shook his head quickly, putting that thought away.

Harry opened his mouth then, intending to speak, only to stop when the only sound that came from it was a strange sort of gurgling.  
He frowned, frustrated, but figured one couldn't really speak at one day (more like one minute) of age—no matter how well they knew the language.  
Oh well, at least the man spoke in English.

"Ho ho hoo! What a cute little baby, what are you doing here?" the man asked, lowering himself beside him.  
Giving up on coherent speech for now, Harry simply gurgled again, raising his small chubby hands towards the man.  
If nothing else, he figured he may as well act like a child should.

The man chuckled, picking him up.  
"My, a talkative little thing you are, eh? Who are you then?" he asked smiling jovially, checking to see if something else was left on him with an explanation.

Instead, it was his Mother who replied.  
Her chant, which had been humming in the background till then, suddenly changed, and a whispered word took form, as if carried by the wind.  
A whisper of thousands of voices, coming from nowhere and anywhere at once.

§...Næ Lsyn...§  
…_My Childe…_

To his credit, the man appeared only momentarily startled—his eyes widening just slightly, before he chuckled again.

"Nael Syn, eh?" he murmured looking him over and Harry gurgled happily in reply  
"Well, if you are all alone I'll have to take you in, Ho ho hoo! A little gift from the Planet" he exclaimed as he brought him closer to his chest.

It was only as the door closed behind them that Harry realized the man was floating on a ball.

.o00o.o00o.o00o.

...

**A/N:** Done!

I've finished this chapter as well! Do not expect this happening on such a short time again however, because I'm _laaazy_ xP.  
Moreover, I'm studying for an exam right now, in...Istituzioni di Diritto Pubblico? I do not know how it is called in English hehehe, however it is something about law.  
Anyway, as always tell me if something is wrong and how you found this chapter.  
I know it's a little short, but don't worry, they won't be all like this. The longer chapters will come soon. The third chapter as well...as soon as I find it...ah, the cross of writing _everywhere_...oh well, it is around. Somewhere.  
I would really appreciate if you point out any errors you may find so that I can correct them.

One last thing: now that I've written this, I can finally say that I'd planned for Sirius to arrive _after _Harry on Gaia...but HevejHoang put doubt in my mind...so, I'll ask you, should I make Sirius arrive after Harry, or should I make him arrive _before _and have an already established place in the FFVII world? (In that case he would be a scientist working for Shinra, but conspiring to stop Hojo etc.)  
Let me know what you think.

Thank you again to all those who reviewed, had it not been for you I would have updated much, _much _later! *Hint Hint* xD


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** I'm soooryy! I know I'm late, but I finally finished this chapter!  
In theory I should have posted this chapter much more quickly seeing I had half of it already written down. The problem, really, was that what I had already written was on papers scattered all around the house and I lost, like, one week on finding them all. Beside this, I also had to write the other half of the chapter, and the uni had started again, and I _do _have a life, you know, so...yeah, hehe...sorry.

To make it up to you, however, this chapter is much longer than the other two. I hope you enjoy ;D

An enormous thank you to all those who followed/favored me and my story and especially to those who reviewed:

Cherry101; Sblck; unnamed guest1; ChaoticallyAwkward; unnamed guest2; Pool-sempai; wolfawaken; EvejHoang; SleepyMangaHead; sousie; twilightserius; Firehedgehog; Tomcat; Silvermane1; kat; NikyNakoleT; kat1316; kai19; KIPPERtheART.

THANK YOU ^^

For those who replied to my Question:  
I thank you all for having given me your opinion and I wanted to let you know that in the end I decided on a middle course with Sirius: he'll come to Gaia later than Harry but he will already have an established place when they meet. You'll see a 'hint' (if it can be called such, it is not really a hint but, rather, more like me telling you) of this in this chapter.

Now, on to some replies:

**Sblck:** Sorry, Sirius will not be a cetra. He will, as I've said earlier, have an established and rather important role by the time he and Harry meet however.

**ChaoticallyAwkward:** Yes, they are my favourite as well, dear reader ;D

**Unnamed Guest2:** Sorry, your suggestion was pretty good, and for a moment I've been tempted to change my mind but, as you will see in this chapter, I had already decided on Harry's weapons. Besides, in this story there are no Deadly Hollows, so no Master of Death thing and such. I hope you'll like how I went about this anyway.

**Pool-sempai:** thank you, I'm glad I could evoke such emotions in you ^^ As for the rest...well, Gaia does not have time. To Her, everything is happening at once. Thus she could choose to drop Sirius anywhere on the time stream, really.

**EvejHoang:** You got it right, it _is _Nanaki's grandfather xD and yes, I agree it would be so marauder of him! I must thank you for having made me change my mind ;)

**SleepyMangaHead:** I know I've already told you this, but just to let those who care to read know...Nael and Nanaki will be really close, as you will see in this chapter, and yes, Nael will be attracted to Materia. Cloud will have a crush on Nael but it won't be 'love at first sight' and all that. They will meet during Nael's travels and then they will become close friends when they meet again in Midgar.

**Silvermane1:** hahaha, I agree, but it wouldn't be a Harry-thing to do

**kai19:** hahaha, you're right, I had not thought about that. However, I'm sorry to say, Sirius will not be any of the FFVII character we all know and love ;)

**Kat:** I'm sooorry! I felt like telling you this 'personally' because you are the one who asked me so much to update. ^^ thank you, I'm glad you like my story.

**To all the others:** thank you for your compliments and comments. I really appreciated it.

.o00o.o00o.o00o.

_**Chapter Title**_: Memories

_**Chapter Words:**_ 10.037

_**Chapter Warnings**_: N/A

_**Summary**_: After studying the Veil for years, Harry finally discovers its true nature. Tired of how things are going in the wizarding world and searching for redemption, he steps through.  
It has been 7 years from the war. 7 years since he has lost his only reason for living.  
Now in a different dimension, Harry has to start over from the beginning, this time under the guidance of his Mother.  
With a new purpose, he'll find himself involved once again in events that will shape the course of the world.  
Faced with different magics, obstacles and battles, Harry will have to fight to not lose his new life, new friends and family, as well as the one he thought lost; for things are never simple for Harry Potter. **SLASH**–––you've been warned.

_**Disclaimer**__**: **_I do not own either Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VII, if I did, there would have been lots of SLASH everywhere - I own only the plot. No profit is being gained from this story by anyone.

Well, on to the story now I guess ;D

.o00o.o00o.o00o.

CH3: Memories

(From this moment on Harry will be called Nael - or Ney, it depends. Harry, Nael and Ney are _the same person_)

[μ] εγλ 1984

Mako green eyes looked curiously into shy, intelligent ochre ones.

Nael observed the strange animal in front of him in fascination. He had never met someone like that before, and it was highly fascinating to observe the feline's reactions. Besides, that swinging, fire-lit tail was simply amazing. He could feel his hands twitching to reach out and try to grab it. He blamed his baby instincts for that.  
Aside from that, however, there was another reason he was so taken with the feline cub before him.  
There was something in his presence that reminded Nael of his Mother.  
It was strange, it felt different but at the same time so alike it soothed the longing his soul had felt since being reborn.

The feline in question stared back apprehensively. He had never been around a human cub so young before and he worried he might hurt him—his body was so small after all.  
The weight of that intense green stare didn't help very much either.  
For how apprehensive he was, however, he could feel something inside the little boy that called out to him.  
It was warm and soothing and it made him want to stay closer to the small human cub, no matter how afraid he was.

The two looked at each other for a long while, each lost in their thoughts  
Then, the baby boy did something unexpected.

Small, chubby hands reached out, entangling themselves in soft, fire-red fur before he gurgled happily, looking up at the young feline with a warm, reassuring smile.  
His eyes widened at that, staring at the baby in wide-eyed wonder before a childish, feline smile took over his face.  
The cub laughed, liking the small boy's cheek and making him gurgle happily again in reply.  
The baby reached up further then, cuddling his face in the soft, fire-red fur before yawning cutely and falling asleep like that.

The feline looked down at him in wonder before smiling again as he curled around the small body on the bed; a sleepy yawn escaping his muzzle as well.  
He cuddled the boy closer to him, sighing contentedly as he closed his eyes.  
Not even two minutes later, the two were both asleep.  
Guardian and half-Cetra intertwined with each other.

Neither seemed to remember the third figure in the room, an old man looking at them from the side, his eyes twinkling happily as he caressed his long, white beard.

"Ho Ho Hoooo! What an interesting reaction"

.o00o.o00o.

[μ] εγλ 1985

"Bu-gen-ha-gen"  
An old, bald man with a white beard slowly articulated as he looked into the intelligent glowing eyes of the small boy in his laps.  
Neither seemed to notice they were sitting on a levitating, green ball.

The small boy narrowed his eyes, his baby face scrunching up in concentration.  
"Gu…Pu…Bu…Buu…"  
The old man nodded encouragingly.  
"Yes, like that!"  
"Bu…ge…"  
The man nodded again, urging him on with his eyes.  
The small boy was almost cross-eyed in concentration now.  
"Buge…n…"  
"Ho Ho Hoooo you're half way there!" the old man exclaimed excitedly, leaning closer in anticipation.  
"…nn…nh…"  
He leaned even closer.  
The small boy took a deep breath then, face set in determination as he prepared for the final part.  
"Bugenhg!" he exclaimed at least, looking up at the man in expectation.  
They remained still for a few seconds before Bugenhagen deflated, sighing in disappointment even as he shook his head in reply.

The little boy frowned cutely at that, frustrated, and the old man couldn't keep in a chuckle at his expression, which became even louder as the baby turned to glare at him in reply, only managing to look even cuter in the process.  
"I'm sorry my boy" he chuckled jovially to placate the small baby "Let's try again. Now, listen well: it's _Bu-gen-ha-gen_"

"Grandpa, isn't your name too difficult for him?" a young voice asked from behind him.  
"Ah, Nanaki!" Bugenhagen exclaimed happily, turning around.  
His eyes looked warmly on the strange feline cub that had come into the room at that moment.  
"You are most probably right. His body is still not yet developed enough for him to say so many different syllables together" he admitted regretfully.  
"Maybe he should call you Bugen or Grandpa too" the feline suggested quietly, and the man nodded thoughtfully.  
"Yes, perhaps we should give up on the more complex words for now. It _is _fairly soon after all"  
As man and feline spoke, neither noticed the boy's face scrunch up in concentration once again at the sight of the animal; eyes set in determination as he mumbled something under his breath, until…  
" 'Nnaki!" Nael exclaimed finally, looking up at the other two occupants of the room in expectation.  
Bugenhagen and Nanaki stared at the baby boy, startled, before Nanaki gave a sort of childish, feline laugh.  
"Good job Ney!" he exclaimed.  
Nael beamed up at him, clapping his small chubby hands together as he gurgled happily.

The old man looked almost ready to pout before those large, glowing green eyes stared up at him in happiness and accomplishment, waiting for his judgment.  
He chuckled instead.  
"Ho Ho Hoooo! It seems like you managed your first word, my boy!"  
He exclaimed jovially, smiling as the small boy appeared to glow with pride and happiness at his reply.

.o00o.o00o.

[μ] εγλ 1986

Confused ochre looked into the glowing green orbs staring down at him determinately.  
Nanaki blinked sleepily as he met the gaze of the small boy before him.  
The sun had gone down for a good while now, and he had been busy sleeping just till a moment ago.  
He had been having quite agitated dreams when a foreign sound woke him.  
He knew immediately someone was in his room.  
He had been ready to bolt out of there and go to warn his grandpa before the green gaze set upon him.

He did not know how the little boy made it to his room—not to mention he was supposed to be asleep with Bugenhagen right now, not trotting around. Somehow, however, he had made it here and was now staring down at him with a determined expression.  
Confused as to what he might want, Nanaki simply stared back, waiting for something to happen.  
For a moment, time seemed to stop as neither of them moved; human baby and feline cub staring at each other.  
Then, the boy sat down with a quiet "thump"

"I swleep here"

The words left the baby's mouth in a matter of fact way. His tone certain and commanding.  
The animal looked startled at him for a mom  
ent, before a strange, feline laugh left his lips.  
"If you want"  
The baby boy beamed at that.  
He had debated for a while if he should come here or not, but in the end he had given in and came anyway. He just felt so comfortable when he was near the fire-red feline. They were both connected to Mother after all, although in different ways.

The baby boy nodded pleased to himself.  
"'ood P'py" He complimented in a satisfied tone. "Now swleep" was the last command before launching himself at the strange feline. Nanaki stumbled back, surprised, but then that childish, feline laugh left his lips once again as he cuddled the boy close. Not even two minutes later the two had fallen asleep, culled by the Planet' song.

An old man looked on amusedly from afar, eyes twinkling as he observed the two's antics.  
"Ho Ho Hoooo!"

.o00o.o00o.

[μ] εγλ 1987

On the second floor of the observatory at the top of the canyon, was a small, circular room.  
It was pretty cozy, filled with all kinds of strange trinkets and fascinating objects.  
In the middle of it, sitting at a round wooden table piled with books were two figures.  
They made a strange pair, and yet they fit in perfectly with their background.

The older of the two was a bald man with a long withe beard. He was floating on a green ball.  
On his laps was a little kid. He couldn't have been more than three, with messy black hair and bloodied streaks running through them, but his green mako eyes shone with high intelligence.  
Before the two of them lay an open book. It was thick and old, its pages yellowed with time.  
Words of mako, Lifestream, Shinra and the Planet came alive from them, passing between the two figures.

The old man was reading about mako reactors when the little boy on his laps started to tremble slightly.  
"What is it, Nael?" the man asked, slight concern evident in his voice.  
The boy trembled again, a lone tear making its way down his smooth, chiseled cheek.  
"Mother is crying" he whispered. His tone reflecting the deep sorrow in his eyes.  
"Mother?" the man inquired, hugging the boy closer to his chest.  
Nael nodded shakily.  
"The Planet, Mother Gaia. She is suffering" he explained "Humans are a cancer, slowly eating away Her life source. They are hurting Her, day after day, with their ignorance and greed. Yet she does nothing. Mother is powerful and all seeing, but She prefers slowly fading away rather than hurting the ones destroying Her; because although a cancer, they are a part of Her and She loves them too much"

The two remained in silence after that; Nael too caught up in his thoughts while the old man observed him thoughtfully. Then, the man chuckled softly, startling the kid.  
"Ho Ho Hoooo! You really are an interesting boy, Nael" he exclaimed.  
Then, he turned him around, bringing them face to face; twinkling eyes boring into the glowing ones before them.  
"If you don't like how things are right now, then be the one to change them! Remember my boy, sometimes one person is all it takes. Ho Ho Hoooo!"

At those words Nael looked deeply into the old man's eyes, as if searching for something. Whatever it was, he must have found it because he nodded, a determined expression overtaking the sadness and grief.  
"I will" he stated  
The man chuckled again before going back to reading the old book before them.  
"Ho Ho Hoooo!"

.o00o.o00o.

[μ] εγλ 1988

Nael observed pensively the burning flame of the fire.  
That night, they had celebrated his birthday outside, near the bonfire that always lit the village after the sun went down.  
They had waited by the fire till midnight came, telling stories and eating delicious food.  
Other people had joined in as well, listening eagerly to his grandpa' stories and happily chatting away.  
They had kept near a big, luminous clock, and as it stuck midnight, all had cheered for him.

It was an incredibly familiar - and at the same unfamiliar - way to pass his birthday.  
Everyone present, even those who did not know before that it was his birthday, gave him a gift, and even if it wasn't anything too great, it warmed his hart incredibly.  
Like every other year since he came here, Mother had been near as well.  
Her presence was always closer to him that usual in those days, so much he could almost feel Her singing under his skin.

Nael sighed contentedly, turning his gaze away from the blazing fire and up towards the night sky.  
After some begging and pleading for Bugenhagen to let them sleep outside, he had finally acquiesced at the condition that it would be the last time and that they stayed near each other at all times.  
The half-Cetra and Guardian had agreed immediately of course (not that they had intended to do differently in the first place).

Hearing a rumble under him, Nael turned around, coming to face with Nanaki's sleeping face.  
He smiled, cuddling back into the soft warm; Nanaki's burning tail a comforting warmth on his skin as it curled around him.  
This had been his best birthday ever.

From that day on, a new tradition was set.

.o00o.o00o.

[μ] εγλ 1989

Mako and ochre eyes stared down at the green and purple marbles before them.  
They were inside Layreil's Materia Shop and currently completely enthralled by the power they could feel emanating from the small orbs.  
Nael could feel a shard of his Mother in them, and longed to touch one.  
Since they had been allowed to wander around on their own, this has been one of their favorite destinations.  
For how often they came, however, they had never dared to touch anything, settling for merely watching.  
Today though, something different was going to happen.

The owner of the place, Layreil, had been keeping an eye on the two since they started coming here.  
Today was no different in that sense, as she observed them thoughtfully like she always did. After a while, however, she nodded to herself and got up.  
Making sure her two guests were too occupied to pay her any attention, she went into the small backdoor behind the counter.  
The two didn't even look up as she disappeared for a few moments, only to reappear not much later with something in her hand.  
Making sure they had not seen her, Layreil hid the object behind her back before making her way to the two.

Nael and Nanaki were startled from their intense observation when someone spoke up suddenly from behind them.  
"Hello", a gentle voice said.  
Startled, they turned around, coming face to face with the shop owner herself.  
She was a rather plain middle-aged woman, with long, brown hair and a kind face.  
"H-hello ma'am" replied Nael after a few seconds, while Nanaki just looked at her wide-eyed.  
She chuckled.  
"Sorry children, I did not mean to startle you. I just noticed you have come in my shop every day the last weeks without buying anything"  
The two looked at her sheepishly at that.  
"I apologize, ma'am, we just find your merchandize fascinating, but do not have any gill and do not want to trouble grandfather" Nael said respectfully, looking up at the woman with his best doe-eyes.  
Nanaki nodded at his side "We're sorry if we have inconvenienced you ma'am"

The woman looked startled for a moment, before simply chuckling and shocking her head.  
"My, what intelligent and polite children" she said smiling at them, feeling even more certain in her choice now. The two blushed slightly at the praise.  
"You really like Materia, ne? Well, what would you say if I proposed a deal?"  
The two looked at her curiously.  
"What kind of deal?" asked Nael.  
"Well, you see, I have here a new material that spawned from my own just yesterday" she said, finally taking her hand from behind her back, revealing to them a shiny green Materia.  
Their eyes went wide, never having seen a Materia so close before. In the shop they were all put behind showcases.  
Layreil smiled inwardly at their reaction.

"What is it?" asked Nanaki while Nael was still too enthralled by the call he could feel coming from the small orb.  
"It's a cure Materia"  
"C-can I touch it?" Nael asked, still looking at the Materia in the woman's hand.  
She chuckled warmly  
"You can do much more than that if you agree to my deal"  
This caught the boy attention effectively as his head shoot up, mako green eyes locking into hers.  
"Deal?" he repeated.  
She nodded.  
"Yes. If you two agree to work for me a few hours per week, you can have this" she raised the cure Materia for emphasis.

Both Nael and Nanaki's eyes widened comically at that.  
"R-really?" Nael stammered, speechless.  
Layreil nodded.  
"Y-you'd let _me _work at your shop as well?" asked Nanaki in a small voice.  
"Of course. Why shouldn't I? I'd say you are more than intelligent and polite enough" she affirmed with certainty, looking straight into the feline's eyes.  
"If you don't want it, however, you only have to say" she then added, throwing a sly glance in Nael's direction,.  
"NO!" Nael exclaimed urgently, before flushing in embarrassment as he saw the amused grin on her face.  
"I-I mean…"  
"We would be extremely grateful ma'am" Nanaki intervened.  
She grinned at that.  
"Good"

.o00o.

Mako green eyes looked in fascination at the green Materia before him.  
It had been a few weeks since they had accepted Layreil's deal, and they had yet to separate himself from the Materia she had given them.  
Looking at it intently, the boy slowly reached out with his small hand, carefully curling it around the swirling marble.  
He held it delicately in his hands, concentrating.  
He could feel his Mother's essence in the small orb, calling out to him, reaching for the part of Her essence that now flowed through him.

Eyes closing in concentration, Nael started following Her call, reaching out to the energy in the Materia with his own. It felt warm and soothing, a feeling he now associated with a cure Materia.  
As the Materia's essence came in contact with his own, it began to glow a bright green as it had every time he had done it before. What he did not know, however, was that his own eyes were glowing as well, of a mako green much brighter and alive than the Materia's own.

Gently, silently asking for its permission, he reached even deeper, following the trail he could feel coming from an even deeper well of energy.  
The Materia let him through without any problem, its gentle nature coming to light as it almost guided him through the process.  
Once he reached the enormous well of power, he felt his Mother' song embrace him, and he almost lost himself in it.  
Mentally shaking himself, Nael focused once again on his objective.  
Delicately, he followed the Materia's energy through the trail, coaxing it out as it followed him almost eagerly.

Finally, he felt a source of warmth envelop him, and he opened his glowing green eyes, watching in fascination as the skin of his hand knit itself back together. In mere seconds, the only trace of the small cut he had inflicted himself was the small trail of blood on his hand.  
"You are really good at this, Nael" a voice called, making the boy beam as he looked at the feline beside him.  
"Thanks 'Naki!" he exclaimed excitedly "You are pretty good yourself though"  
Nanaki shook his head modestly.  
"You are better"  
"You only have to practice more, here!" he said with conviction, handing the Materia to the feline.

.o00o.o00o.

[μ] εγλ 1990

Mako green and ochre bored into each other, assessing.  
The two observed each other, trying to see what the other was thinking, their bodies tense and ready to sprint at any minute.

Nael tightened his grip on the long, wooden stick he had found, while Nanaki readied his makeshift weapon. They had been a gift from Bugenhagen shortly after Nael became 5 years old and Nanaki had his 31st birthday as well, with the promise to be careful and that they would learn to fight well with those before they passed onto real ones.

For a moment, neither moved. Then, the two sprinted at the same time, coming at the other.  
Nanaki launched himself at the human boy, trying to knock him to the ground, but Nael dived just in time before taking a swing at the other with his long stick, using it as one would a short sword.  
Nanaki dived to the left, but was grazed all the same, a slight groan escaping him.  
With now even more vigor he gave a swing of his huge pawn, making Nael grunt as he fell to the ground at his left, before launching himself at the boy once again.  
He rolled to the side swiftly hover, making the Guardian miss his hit, and quickly got up.  
The two went on like this for a while, fighting each other with as much fervor as they could.  
The fighting seemed like it would go on forever till one of Nael's attacks hit its mark fully.

Nanaki wined softly, stumbling to the ground and Nael took the opportunity to launch himself at the feline.  
The two stumbled on the ground for a bit, each struggling to remain on top of the other, till the boy finally managed to hold the guardian at 'sword' point. The lion-like animal however was not to be outdone as almost at the same moment he raised his pawn to the boy's neck, a long, sharp claw pressed lightly but firmly against the other' skin.

The remained like that for a while, staring each other down as they tried to regain their breath.  
Then, a huge smile broke out on their face and they retracted both their 'weapons'.  
Nael couldn't hold in his laughter as he rolled down the feline, coming to lie beside him on the ground, Nanaki joining him a second later.  
"We tied" the Guardian said, sounding almost surprised.  
"Yeah" the boy nodded "What did I tell you? You are not weaker than me"  
The great feline remained quiet for a while, appearing to be debating with himself  
"Maybe" he replied at least.  
"You are not"

.o00o.o00o.

[μ] εγλ 1991

Nael blinked up towards the universe, trying to find something familiar in all the stars and planets his grandpa's planetary could show him.  
There was nothing.  
It was all completely new to him, apart, perhaps from the sun and the moon. It was hard to think how some things could be so different and yet so alike at the same time.  
Unnamed stars blinked down at him, almost as if observing him.  
Here, in the planetary, they seemed so close, almost as if he could touch them if he reached far enough.  
It was a breathtaking sight.  
The one he preferred the most, however, was the reproduction of the Planet floating between the twinkling stars.

"Do you see, Nael?" The old man beside him said "The universe is infinite, we are so insignificant in the grand scheme of things. And yet, our Planet shines more brightly than all the others, standing out even between all those bigger planets and stars"

Looking at the reproduction of his Mother's physical body, the boy could not help but agree. His Mother presence could be felt even like this.

"We are lucky to reside on such a magnificent Planet, to part of it, yet most humans do not understand it. Most of them do not know it, but others simply chose to ignore it, preferring to pursue their own goals" the man continued sadly.  
Nael looked for a moment longer at the universe laid over him, before turning around to face the older man.  
"Well, we only have to let those who are truly ignorant, know the truth of Mother's magnificence. If the majority of the humans knew of the truth behind Mako and the Lifestream, I'm sure they would stop their harmful actions"

"But what of those who would still prefer going after their own interests?"  
Nael's face darkened at that.  
"We'll simply have to eliminate them"  
His voice was hard and matter-of-factly and his resolve hardened when he felt his Mother' song resonate closer to him. He knew his reply had pleased Her.  
After all, no matter how good Mother was, She could still be ruthless when the time called for it, and She won't let a treat be if it put in danger the Whole. Even if She would not exterminate a whole specie of her own creatures useless it was really the last option; if some of them had to die then She would show no mercy—especially not for those who brought it upon themselves.

.o00o.o00o.

[μ] εγλ 1992

"Nanaki! Nanaki look!"  
A small boy of about eight years old ran through the canyon planes holding something in his arms, all the while yelling for his furred companion even as those who saw him pass chuckled amusedly.  
Hearing Nael's voice, the Guardian turned around, just in time to catch the boy as he clashed into him, sending them both to the ground.  
"Nael!"  
The boy just grinned.  
"Hehe, sorry about that Naki" he said getting up "But look at here! Look at what I found in the outer planes!"  
"You went there alone again? But Nael you know how grandpa-"  
Nael huffed "Yes, yes, I know, but don't worry; I'm alright, no? Anyway, look at those!"  
Still looking a little worried, the feline finally looked at what the boy held in his arms...and promptly dropped his jaw in surprise, eyes wide open.

For there, in Nael's arms, were two weapons. Two _real_ weapons.  
"How.." he murmured, still shocked.  
"I found them buried in the ground! Someone must have dropped them a long time ago because they are pretty rusty now but…well, they should be in good enough condition for us"  
The astonishment in Nanaki's face transformed into childish excitement at this and the feline grinned at him.  
"You're right! With those we can finally train properly!"  
Nael nodded back enthusiastically, opening his mouth to say something in reply, but before he could a sharp, scratching voice interrupted them.  
"Yeah, right, as if a coward like you would even _know_ what fighting means. You'll flee at the first sign of a real combat!"

Startled, not having heard anybody approaching them in their excitement, the two whipped around, coming to face with the yellow eyes of Deneh, the only other known living member of Nanaki's specie.  
The female was looking at Nanaki with scorn, never having made a secret of how little she thought of him.  
Deflated, Nanaki lowered his head, eyes turned away as he did not want to see Nael's reaction to her proclamation.  
He had always know he was a coward – how could he not be with whose blood ran through his veins? – But he did not want to appear weak in his brother's eyes.  
What Nael said next, however, made him whip his head up in surprise.

"That's stupid" the small boy said in a matter-of-fact way.  
As Nanaki looked up, he could see his mako green eyes were glowing with conviction and determination as they bore in Deneh's yellow ones.  
"And why is that?" Deneh asked, seemingly taken aback.  
"Because Nanaki is not a coward and he will grow to be a very strong warrior, thus making what you just said rather inconsequential" he affirmed with conviction.  
Wide-eyed, Nanaki looked hard into his brother's eyes, searching for a sign of doubt or lie. He found none.

Deneh's eyes widened slightly at that before she snorted, shaking her head.  
"If you say so. I don't think Nanaki could ever be anything but a coward"  
With that, she turned away, walking back towards the bonfire; but this time, her words had not fazed Nanaki at all. He almost didn't even hear her, for he was too shocked by his brother's words.  
Nael huffed silently as D. walked away.  
She obviously couldn't tell a true warrior from a lowly rat. Of course, Nanaki would not look all that promising to some people, but Nael knew there was a huge potential in him. He just needed someone who believed in him. In that regard, the Guardian reminded him a lot of Neville.

"Do you really think that?" an unsure, timid voice asked him, interrupting his thoughts.  
Nael turned towards Nanaki, smiling warmly at him.  
"Of course Naki. You will be an excellent Guardian one day, I assure you"  
Nanaki looked again into his brother's eyes, searching for lies or deceptions, but he found only sincerity, warmth and conviction.  
His brother really believed in him.  
Nanaki nodded, a determined, happy smile stretching his feline lips.  
"When does the serious training begin?"  
Nael merely grinned back

.o00o.o00o.

[μ] εγλ 1993

"Down Ney!" a voice bellowed.  
A young boy of no more than 9 crouched down on the ground just as a giant claw slashed where his head had been moments before.  
Swiftly, with a grace no 9 year old should possess, the boy, Ney, twirled around, his dagger barely a glimpse as he slashed the feathery chest before him. A shriek filled the air as blood began pouring from the wound. The creature readied itself to attack again in retaliation but before it could move, an orange-red blur launched itself at it, knocking it to the ground.

"Thanks Naki!" Ney exclaimed even as he ran towards the two fighting forms—his only reply being a higher roar.  
The orange-red feline had started attacking the beast with his sharp claws and fangs, not giving it the time to get up. Avoiding the trashing body parts, the boy threw himself back into the fight, slashing at the creature's wings.  
The giant bird roared in pain at that and with a last struggle, it finally managed to fling Naki away.  
Trusting his fighting companion was alright, the boy rolled himself under the creature as it rose from the ground, but only managed to scratch it as the Griffin took repair in the sky.

Breath labored, the fire-red feline came to the boy's side, both watching wearily as the winged creature as it twirled through the air in circles for a while, appearing to be observing them.  
It flew erratically now, one wing moving with visible difficulty even as it circled the air.  
Barely a few seconds passed before a curse left the boy's mouth as he noticed the beast reading itself again.  
He did not need to say anything to Naki as the two companions quickly dived away in opposite directions, barely avoiding the attack.  
Not giving the creature the time to steady itself again, boy and feline were upon it in seconds, one slashing with his dagger and the other piercing with claws, fangs, and his hairclip, even as the Griffin gave as much as it got.

The two moved in almost perfect coordination, sign of a deep familiarity with each other's fighting style. There were still some errors and some moves could have been implemented more smoothly, but they had the determination to improve.  
Finally the Griffin roared again and managed to dislodge the two from its body, taking the chance to escape once again in the sky.

Chests heaving, kid and feline watched as the beast soared erratically through the sky.  
Then, the two exchanged a glance, a silent message passing through them before the feline nodded slightly.  
Seeing this, the boy readied himself, a deep look of concentration taking over his face as he curled his hand before himself.  
Eyes closing, Ney took a deep breath, concentrating on the energy flowing inside of him. Gently, he took hold of it and guided it to the outside, using as a catalyst the small orb hidden around his neck.  
While the boy concentrated, Naki never took his eyes away from the winged creature, ready to warn his companion.

He kept watching as the Griffin moved to attack them once again, even as Ney's hand started to glow. Softly in the beginning, but always more strongly as the seconds passed.  
The giant bird was approaching them swiftly, but still Naki did nothing. He remained immobile till the Griffin came closer, then when it was barely a few meters from them, he finally took action.  
"Now!" the feline exclaimed before diving behind Ney.  
Before he'd even completed the word however, the boy had already reacted.

Opening glowing green eyes, he grinned wickedly at the beast, before outstretching his hand before him and releasing the sphere of light.  
Not having the time to avoid it, the Griffin could do nothing as it flew into the burning light head on and fell down with a pained shriek.  
The beast tried to move again, but the numerous wounds it had received during the combat, the blood loss and the burning light, made it an impossible task. Weakly, it struggled again for a few seconds before finally giving in.

Time seemed to stop as the beast fell immobile on the ground and for a moment, all was silent.  
Boy and feline continued to watch it warily for a few seconds, bodies still tensed in fight. Then, as the creature still didn't move after a few minutes, their bodies relaxed and the little boy jumped high into the air, whooping in triumph.  
"We did it! We did it!" he cried out happily, still bouncing up and down.  
"Did you see that Naki?' it was so much fun!"  
"Yeah, you did great!" the feline exclaimed excitedly.  
The boy twirled around, coming face to face with the strange lion-like creature.  
He grinned happily at the feline, holding his hands behind his back as he leaned forward.  
"You did great as well! You are so strong and agile; I still have so much to catch up to!"  
The animal gave a sort of grumbling laugh, shaking his head softly.  
"Let's just say we both still have much to improve upon then"  
"Yeah, we should keep training! I'm counting upon you to help me better myself"  
Nanaki simply gave him a modest, feline smile, his eyes brimming with excitement.  
"I'm counting upon you as well"

Before anything else could be said between the two, the Griffin from before shrieked again, getting up slowly.  
The boy looked back at the huge beast sheepishly, not appearing at all alarmed that the powerful beast he had been fighting so fiercely just seconds before was still alive and giving him a sort of bird-ish glare through its pain.  
Instead, a warm, sheepish smile still on his lips, Nael moved quickly towards it.

"Sorry Gyf, don't worry, I did not forget about you" he said, planning a hand on the injured bird.  
Giving the creature one last reassuring smile, Nael closed his eyes, his face set in concentration.  
A few seconds after, a warm, greenish light surrounded his hand before slowly spreading over the Griffin's injury.  
The beast crooned softly at the sensation.  
"There, there" he murmured soothingly, moving his hand to hover upon each injury.  
"All healed up" he said finally, running his other hand into soft feathers as the glow returned to his hand once again, before dimming and disappearing completely

He laughed as the bird gave him a happy chirp, nipping softly at his hairs in thanks. Nael then watched in curiosity as the bird began searching for something between its long feathers. When it looked up again, in his beak was a feather.  
Seeing as the boy merely kept watching the bird nudged him on his shoulder impatiently. Finally getting its message, Ney stretched out his hand, watching with wide, green eyes as the Griffin crooned approvingly before finally dropping the item in his outstretched hand.  
"Thank you Gyf" Nael said in gratitude, putting away the phoenix down he had just received and stroking the bird one last time in thanks.  
The giant bird crooned happily once again, basking in the boy's attentions for a few seconds before taking off again, spreading its powerful wings and soaring high into the sky.

.o00o.o00o.

[μ] εγλ 1994

It was night in the canyon.  
The sun had hid behind the horizon long ago, replaced by the moon, and thousands of stars had come out to play under their mother's light.  
The small village of Cosmo Canyon had gone asleep under them, the only light being that of the dying embers of the bonfire and the feeble rays of moonlight that reached it.

A young boy of ten sat upon a cliff away from the small village, legs hanging from the top and body supported by the hands outstretched behind him.  
His long, midnight hair seemed to absorb the light, the red on them barely visible. The only thing you could see clearly was the boy's mako green eyes. They shone so brightly in the darkness they appeared to be glowing and if you looked closely enough, you could see in their depths the lazy swirls of the Lifestream.

Those eyes were doors to the Planet' soul.

At the moment, the green orbs were filled with pain and sorrow as the boy gazed up into the starred sky. So much he had gone through, much more than his small body could have permitted. It was a pain too old for so young a soul.  
Usually, the boy tried to hide it—the sorrow and guilt that still consumed his being—and most of the times his youth allowed him to forget. To be the child he physically was and have the childhood his Mother wished for him to have.

It was like having two minds in one body. One, old and filled with sorrow, and another, far younger and with the childishness and carefree thoughts of youth - albeit perhaps more intelligent than normal.  
Usually, his younger mind prevailed, and he allowed it to, knowing it was the mind his young body was supposed to have.  
But when his older mind shone through, the pain returned back in full force, hitting him with vengeance for having ignored it so long.

He couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his old world; what his precious people were doing.  
Were they ok? Did they miss him? Was Severus lonely once again?  
He did not even know what time was there.  
He often wondered if he would ever meet Sirius again as well. Would the man recognize him? It was true he did not change too much—his skin was paler, his eyes greener and his hair longer and dipped in blood—but he had changed inside. He was so different from the young fifteen years old boy his godfather last remembered that he often wondered if the man would accept him now.

He was not innocent anymore and his soul had become so black since then. He had become…a monster. There was no other way to describe him, after everything they did to his body and humanity, and he wondered if Sirius would be able to accept those changes. Even more, however, he wondered if the man would forgive him.  
But how could he? How, when he could not even forgive himself.

Memories kept haunting him and the pain and guilt sometimes was so intense he couldn't breathe. At those times, the only thing that could soothe him was Mother's voice.  
She was everywhere; he could feel Her through the stones, see Her in light and darkness, hear Her song in the wind. She was in everything, Her presence a deep pulsating warmth—a heartbeat.  
She whispered in his ears at night, guided his steps through the day, and gave him the strength when he needed it.  
She was everything to him.

He had not forgotten his real parents of course, they will always held a special place in his heart but they were too distant, a fading image in his mind by now, while She was _there_ and he could _feel _Her essence in his very being, pulsating, flowing through his veins like blood and magic. He even had visible proof of Her presence inside of him now: a tattoo.  
A strange, twirling design that went from his left arm to his left shoulder, liking at his chest, neck and shoulder-blade. The tattoo was in the same mako green of his eyes and it looked strange…like it shone from under his skin.

It had appeared only a few days ago, on his tenth birthday, and it was now a part of his very soul. It would pulse and glow whenever he used his powers with a certain intensity or whenever his Mother's presence was particularly strong, but it usually remained unseen otherwise.  
In the beginning he had been unsure about it, but now he found he rather liked it; it made him feel even more connected to his Mother.

_§…Mother…§_ he whispered almost desperately into the night, feeling lost.  
And when a responding warmth surrounded him as it always did, embracing him just as a mother would, he basked happily in it.  
_§… Childe…§_ Mother whispered into his ear, Her voice coming from all around him and inside him, thousands of voices merging into one.  
He closed his eyes then, a little smile appearing on his face as he hummed in contentment.  
_§…Mother…§_ he whispered again, but this time his tone was light and relieved.  
_§… Childe…§_ she repeated. It was difficult for Her to speak to him clearly when he was awake and She usually spoke in images, feelings and impressions when it happened.

Usually, when he called out to Her like this, She always replied with sensations of warmth, love and waiting.  
This time however, something was different.

_§…Warmth/Childe/Mine/Love/Time/Duty/Urgency...§_

Nael's eyes widened at that. Duty…time…urgency...  
_§…Mother?...§_ he enquired back uncertainly. Was She asking him what he thought She was?

_§…Warmth/Leave/Guide/Together/Love/Night/Sleep/Day/Leave…§_

His eyes widened further at that, and he could feel his ten years old mind coming to the surface once again as an excited smile stretched over his face.  
He sent his love back to his Mother then, along with a feeling of assent and anticipation, before finally lying down as another wave of warmth enveloped him, basking in the sensation even as Her song carried though the wind, culling him to sleep.  
His Mother always washed the pain away.

.o00o.

Harry put away his last things before tying the small pack on his back; his expression blank and his eyes glinted with a determined light.

It was time; his mother had whispered to him the other night. He had to go.  
He spared one last look at the room that had been his own for the last ten years before closing the door behind him. He had already taken all he valued; his only regret being not having his few precious possessions from his old world.  
It would seem they did not make it through the Lifestream.  
His heart tightened at not having anything to remind him of his Beloved, but their memory would always be close to his heart, no matter his age.  
Sighing, Nael made his way through the observatory.

"I have to go" he said, stopping before the man who he had come to know as grandfather during his years here. "Mother is calling"  
Bugenhagen looked down at him, smiling jovially. "Ho Ho Hoooo! I see my boy. I always knew we should expect great things from you. You are a Cetra after all. Ho Ho Hoooo!"  
Nael didn't wonder how the man knew what he was, and he did not say. He had seen the knowledge in the man's eyes the first time he had called the Planet 'Mother'.

"Ho Ho Hoooo! I believe you left something behind though" the man said and then floated out of the room, completely ignoring the inquiring look Nael gave him. The little boy could only wait patiently, used to the other' strange antics. Really, the old man sometimes reminded him too much of Dumbledore. He was less manipulating and underhanded thought, fortunately. Not that he did not care for his old mentor, he just…wished he had done things differently. So many things would have gone better if only the old man had told him the truth…but he knew what happened wasn't only the man's fault. No, he was the one to blame in the end.

"Here" the man's voice finally broke through his thoughts.  
Mentally shaking his head, the boy looked up and what he saw almost took his breath away.  
"How…" he murmured disbelieving, for there, in the elder's hands, were his old and most trusted weapons.  
They were two long daggers – twin blades – made of the hardest metal known to wizard: Black Aintyum.  
It was a magical metal that never deteriorated and which allowed one's magic to be roughly channeled through it if treated right.

His daggers were made completely of it and, where the hilt joined with the blade, was encased one swirling blue orb. Small veins could be seen start from each orb, thinning the further they went from it. Nael could see each vein pulsate with power and he could feel it calling out to him, making his hands twitch to touch them.  
But, even more importantly, he could see the small chain attached to the hilt of one of the daggers. At the end of the chain, shrunk as much as possible, was a miniature leather pouch.

"Ho Ho Hoooo!"  
The elder's laugh startled Nael then, bringing him back from his musings.  
Shaking himself inwardly once again, Nael looked back up towards Bugenhagen.  
"I found them the day I took you in" the man said. At the same time, Nael felt his Mother whisper to him and he nodded in understanding.

_§...yourcore/yoursoul/apartofyou/followhere...§_

It made sense after all, Voldemort made those twin blades with a part of him, making them true extensions of his body and magic.  
He noticed they were a little different though; not by much, but their 'feeling' was a little different, and the once pure blue in the swirling orbs, as well as the veins on the blades, were slightly greener than before.

_§...change/Childe/bond/link/change/together/follow...§_

Nael nodded again, looking up at the elder with gratitude and determination.  
"Thank you grandpa" he said, and looking in the glowing green eyes the older man knew he wasn't thanking him only for the weapons.  
He smiled. "Ho Ho Hoooo! It is me who should thank you, my boy. You gave me a chance at something I didn't think I could ever have: a son. You and Nanaki will always be my sons, even if only in my heart"  
Nael looked startled into the man's eyes at this. Then smiled, warmth spreading through his body.  
"We all have to thank Mother" he said.  
The man nodded with another laugh. "Ho Ho Hoooo! Thanks to The Planet indeed"

"So you are really going" a young voice said from the open door, interrupting their conversation.  
Nael turned around slowly, having already sensed the other's presence. He nodded, looking at the feline intently.  
He had grown in the last ten years, he absently noted as he observed the Guardian.  
By now, they were around the same age, with Nanaki being around 11-12 years old by his specie' standards. However, they were still children (even if for him it was only in body).  
He could see it looking into the feline's eyes. They were young and innocent, naïve like only those of a child could be; and yet, Nael could see a hidden fire burning in their depths.

"Yes" he nodded simply, looking intently into those intelligent ochre eyes.  
Nanaki looked away dejectedly at that.  
"I see..." he murmured.

Looking at him, Nael could feel doubt sneaking up on him. He loved Nanaki like a brother, he did not want to leave him behind, alone and dejected. Perhaps he could…feeling his Mother's presence hum under his skin in approval, he smiled.

"Would you come with me, Naki?"  
Nanaki's head whipped towards him at that, and the feline looked at him whit shocked, hopeful eyes.  
"You…you'd let me come with you?"  
"Of course I would. You are my brother after all, and I want to be with you. Besides, Mother approves"

The feline looked ready to burst in happiness at that, and for a moment, Nael was sure he would say yes, but then his powerful, furred shoulders slumped, and he shook his head, turning away.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't" he said with regret.  
Nael frowned at his reply. He could feel the self-hatred in his tone, and did not like it at all.  
"But why? I'd love it if you came with me"  
A flash of happiness passed through the ochre eyes before Nanaki shook his head once more.  
"I would only be an inconvenience to you. I'm a coward after all. How can I not be with whose blood runs through my veins? I would only abandon you when you're counting upon me, exactly as my father did" he shook his head, shoulders slumped as his eyes looked at something too far away.

"When I think about my mother I'm full of pride and joy…and that's fine. But when I remember my father, my heart is full of anger", he said, muscle tensing at the last part.

Nael looked at him pensively at this, listening as his Mother murmured something in his ears, even as Bugenhagen looked sadly at him.  
"You really can't forgive your father?" he murmured.  
Nanaki growled slightly, looking back at him.  
"Of course. He… left mother for dead" he replied before shaking his head in anger "When the Gi tribe attacked, he ran off to himself, leaving mother and the people of the Canyon!"

Nanaki shook his head once again, but before they could say anything else, a voice interrupted them.  
"I think you should show him grandpa" Nael said.  
The elder looked startled at him for a moment before nodding.  
"Ho Ho Hoooo! Of course my boy, of course! I would have shown him earlier had I know those were his thoughts" he then looked towards Nanaki again, who was watching the two confusedly.

"What are you saying?" he asked a little lost, sounding all in all like the small kit he was.  
Nael tilted his head slightly, petting his head in a reassuring way and causing Nanaki to relax under his touch.  
"Mother spoke to me before. She told me what your father really did and showed me a place. He IS waiting there now, forever petrified"  
Nanaki looked at him with huge, wide eyes. "What are you talking about?" he asked again in that lost tone.  
"Come Nanaki, there is something I have to show you. You are coming as well Nael?"  
"Of course grandpa. The place may be dangerous, I wouldn't want for you two to go there alone"  
"Ho Ho Hoooo, what a considerate boy you are. Well then, bring your weapons, both of you"  
With that, Bugenhagen started floating out of the planetary, not looking back to see if they were following.

"…?"  
Nanaki looked confusedly at Nael as the old man left, asking for an explanation, but the boy only smiled reassuringly.  
"Sorry brother but I do not know the full story. Bugen should be the one to explain it to you"  
The feline nodded unsurely at that, before they both went after their grandpa; weapons securely with them.

.o00o.

In the depths of Cosmo Canyon, there was a shadow-filled cavern.  
It was exactly like in the image Mother had given him, dark, damp and filled with a malevolent presences.  
Even so, they had barely met any monsters till now, and Nael rather thought it was thanks to his Mother's presence, as he could feel It pulsating slightly under him.

"Ho Ho Hoooo!" exclaimed Bugenhagen, coming before them.  
"My boys, here are the ghosts of the Gi tribe, killed in a certain battle" he said.  
Nanaki looked at him curiously at that.  
"A certain battle…?"  
Bugenhagen nodded.  
"Yes. The vengeful spirits of the Gi didn't disappear, and couldn't return to the Lifestream…now be careful my boys, for we still have far to go. Ho Ho Hoooo!"

With that said, the old man started floating again.  
Nael and Nanaki exchanged a glance before they followed after him, Nael giving the feline another calm, reassuring smile.

As they proceeded through the cavern, they met the ghosts of the Gi Bugenhagen had told them about, and Nanaki saw for the first time the monsters that caused his mother's death and made his father run away. Or so he had thought before. They were becoming rather tired and the spirits were perhaps a bit too much for them to fight alone, but they were together and their grandpa had faith in them. They knew he would have never let them in the cave had he not though them ready. However, they did not let any of the monsters to come near him, because despite his wisdom, the old man lacked the knowledge and body to fight.

Nael rolled around as a sharp claw pierced the earth where he had been just seconds before. He twirled around, inflicting further damage with his daggers even as Nanaki launched himself at the beast. Feeling a movement behind himself, Nael turned around swiftly, locking his twin blades with the claws of the other Gi spirit. Panting in exertion, he threw himself in the fight, trusting Nanaki could cope with the other one on his own. Pushing against the claws with all his body, Nael then retracted suddenly back and to the side, causing the monster to lose balance and stagger. He did not give it the time to re-stabilize itself however, and with a swift move, he sank his twin blades in the creature's neck, effectively putting it K.O.

Breathing heavily, Nael turned around just in time to see Nanaki deliver his own final blow. He stabbed the spirit's hearth with his Mythril clip before tearing at its jaw, making it fall limp on the floor. Panting, the feline looked at him, accreting himself he was alright, before turning back towards their grandpa, who was looking at them with mixed pride and concern.

"Ho Ho Hoooo, you did well my boys, you have grown strong. Now I know it was not a mistake bringing you here"  
Nael and Nanaki both flushed at the compliment, the boy shifting his feet as the feline looked away.  
"Thank you grandpa" Nael Muttered at the end and Nanaki nodded beside him.  
"Of nothing my boys, it is the simple truth."  
Said this, Bugenhagen looked around himself, observing the cave they were walking through.  
"As you can see, this cave leads to the back of Cosmo Canyon. It was unfortunate that the Gi were larger than us. If they attacked through here, we wouldn't have stood a chance.  
"….." Nanaki looked at him intensely at this, trying to see where he was getting at and at the same time denying it.  
"Knowing this, a warrior went through the cave alone, fighting attackers one after another…"

"Grandpa…that warrior…" Nanaki murmured uncertainly."Ho Ho Hoooo! Come, I have something I want to show you, we're almost there"  
With that said, Bugenhagen passed through a small internal cave.  
Nael and Nanaki exchanged a glance at this before following after him. Nanaki troubled and uncertain and Nael reassuring and secure.

Going after their grandpa, they came out under the starred sky.  
They had reached the other entrance of the cave, and were now gazing upon the huge cliffs surrounding them.  
There, at the top of one of them, a strong figure could be seen.  
"This is…" Nanaki murmured to himself.  
"The warrior who fought against the Gi" confirmed Bugenhagen as they came beside him.  
"He kept them from taking even one step into Cosmo Canyon. But he was never able to return to town. Look Nanaki. Look at your father, at the warrior, Seto"  
"That…that's…Seto?"  
"Seto continued to fight the Gi tribe here. To protect this Canyon. Even after the Gi's poisonous arrows turned his body into stone…even after they all ran away, Seto continued to protect us. And he continues to protect us, even now"  
"Even now…" Nanaki repeated.  
"You thought he was a coward and ran away, but he, alone, risked his life to protect Cosmo Canyon. That is your father, Seto"  
"That…that is Seto? Did mother know?"  
"Ho Ho Hoooo…she knew. The two of them made me promise to keep this cave shut. They asked me to seal this cave myself and not to tell a soul. They said we should forget about this cave"

Nanaki looked back at his father's form at those words. In his eyes a strange combination of emotions.  
Nael, who had kept silent till now, finally spoke again.  
"You see Nanaki, your father is not a coward. He is a hero. _This _is the blood that flows through your veins."  
"A hero…" Nanaki repeated, a touch of awe entering his voice as the realization sunk in. all those things he'd thought about his father were all lies. His father was a hero.  
Suddenly, he felt ashamed to have thought so badly of him. To have thought him a coward. His father had died to save them, to save him, and he had not even been grateful to him.  
Looking at him, Nael smiled warmly.  
"Yes, a hero. Don't worry Nanaki. I'm sure your father does not care of what you thought before. I'm sure he is simply happy you came to see him. So, what do you say now, do you still want to remain here?"

Looking into those luminous green eyes, perfectly visible even in the darkness of the cave, Nanaki nodded. Shoulders set and head held high, he could feel his resolution strengthening.  
"I'm Nanaki of Cosmo Canyon! The son of the warrior Seto!" he roared, and for once there was pride in his voice when he spoke about his father. "I'll come with you and become a warrior true to that noble name!"  
Nael beamed at him at those words, happy with how his brother had grown up seemingly right before his eyes.

It was then that they noticed something.  
A drop was falling from the cliff were Seto stood. One after another those drops fell, coming from the petrified body's eyes.  
Bugenhagen watched shocked at this.  
"That's….Seto's…Seto…"  
"Seto…fa-father" Nanaki murmured.

"You see, he is not angry at all. He is happy you came here and that you finally know the truth. He has waited till now to see you"  
"He…has waited for me?" Nanaki asked, looking at him with wide, surprised eyes.  
"Yes. So why don't you go to greet him?" he confirmed smiling.  
Nanaki stared at him for another shocked moment, before looking back at his father's petrified body still guarding the entrance to the cave, and nodding, face set in determination.  
"I will" he said. Then, with long leaps, the Guardian climbed to the top of the cliff.  
There, settling down beside his father's body, he raised his head to the moon and started howling in his father's honor.

.o00o.

"Are you ready?" Nael asked Nanaki as the feline came beside him.  
"I am" he exclaimed excitedly.  
Nael smiled. "Good. Let's get going then"

With those simple words, they started making their way outside of Cosmo Canyon.  
They did not look back at their grandfather, for they knew they would not want to leave if they did. They had already said their farewells and there was nothing more to add.  
Mother was calling him after all, and Nael would come to Her aid. It was his duty and honor as a Cetra.

.o00o.o00o.

[μ] εγλ 1987. Unknown Location

It was cold.  
Terribly so.

The ground was covered in pure-white snow as a cold, unforgiving wind shook the sky.  
The light hid behind dark, foreboding clouds as soft, white flakes of snow fell to the ground.  
They hid everything from sight, falling whit unseen strength and violence, sweeping away all that met their path.

On the ground, half-covered in icy white, the shape of a man could feebly be seen.  
The man had shoulder length, shaggy black hair, which moved everywhere the wind took them. He was dressed in shaggy clothes, half torn and now wet from the snow.

His face, which looked incredibly drawn, appeared to be slowly rejuvenating. Laugh and stress lines smoothing out, and the sign of malnourishment and poor heath disappearing completely.  
Shaking, the man took harsh, swallow gasps, trying desperately to move.

He felt strange, his entire body was numb; the only thing he could feel being a strange tingling sensation spreading throughout him. His head worked hazily and it felt full of cotton. His memories became further away with each flake of snow that fell on his face. Only one thing was strong enough to remain fresh and clear in his mind, even then.

Gathering his last remaining strength, he shakily raised his head, managing to move a few inches in the midst of the unforgiving white storm before he crashed down. His strength and consciousness leaving him completely.  
One last, shaky word slipped past his frozen lips, the memory flying away in the wind as his mind was plumbed into darkness.

"Harry…"

As he lay unconscious on the ground, the man never saw the shadow looming over him.

.o00o.o00o.o00o.

A/N: Finished! It is done, finally. As you can see, this chapter was much longer than the others, and I plan on one or two other long enough chapters to relate Nael and Nanaki's travels.

I'm planning on dividing it in two chapters, but we'll see. Like for this chapter, I had already written some parts down somewhere (I'll have to search for them..._again. _Damn my untidiness), but still have the other half to write.

After that, I guess you could say the 'real' story begins.

Now, I have another Question I'd like to propose you, one **I **_**really **_**need an answer** to because I'm completely lost about this: **How should Nael's magic make things different?** I _do _have some ideas, but there is one point I cannot seem to find a solution to. His magic and Spiritual energy (Lifestream and all that) have merged. thus, it stands to logic this will affect both his normal magic that the Materia spells. Only thing being...I don't know how! It can't be all advantageous/disadvantageous, because then it wouldn't be at all realistic and no matter that we are in a world(technically two worlds) of fantasy, I refuse to write something _completely _unrealistic (heh, I've always believed to be something like half Romantic and half Realistic as a writer; at least, I try to be as realistic as possible but I don't know if I manage it...oh well).

Anyway, I hope you'll be able to give me some ideas, because otherwise there are many parts of the following two/one chapters I won't be able to write...

well, anyway, I really hope you liked this chapter as well and I did not disappoint your expectations ;)

Please **review** and let me know what you think. It really _does _make me post faster, because I'm definitely too lazy to do things fast enough without incentive, hehe...


End file.
